


Do you remember?

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Tom and OFC Laci have been friends for years and one night while hanging out at her house she reveals something she never meant too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Very first Smutty Fan Fic!

'Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had a date?' Laci said when she opened her front door and saw her best friend standing in the hall.

'Yeah, just dropped her off down the street. Thought I'd stop by and hang for a bit if that's ok, don't really want to go home just yet'

'Yeah, of course. Come on in. So how was the movie?' 

'Oh my god! That movie was so stupid!' Tom said as he plopped down on Laci’s couch.

'I told you it would be. I don't know why you never listen to me!' She replied as she walked toward the kitchen, 'want a beer?'

'Sure'

Laci grabbed two beers out of the fridge and went to sit on the couch with Tom.

'Thanks' he said as Laci handed him a beer, she folded her feet under her and sat at the other end of the couch. 

'I keep telling you, anything with Tim Hughes in it is bound to be bad, but you still always go see them and you're always disappointed. You should just save your money and listen to me.'

'Oh come on, he's a great actor! One of these days you're going to be wrong about his movies and I'm going to laugh! '

'Um.... no. He USED to be an okay actor, now he's just..... Ugh'

They sat and chatted about movies for a while before Tom started talking about his date. 

'Oh my God Tom. I don't Care!'

'What? I was just going to say that the only good part of that movie was when she started kissing my neck. I think she gave me a hickey. Do you see anything?'

'Seriously Tom. I'm tired of hearing about your endless parade of bimbos!'

'What the HELL has gotten into you lately? Why have you gotten so judgmental of the girls I go out with?'

'I'm just tired of hearing about your sex life' she barked

'Well excuse me for having one. When was the last time you got laid? Not recently judging by your attitude.' Tom snapped back

'You know what, go FUCK yourself Tom!' before she could stop herself the words she had kept to herself for so long came flying out of her mouth 'How would you like it if the person you were in love with did nothing but talk to you about all the people they're fucking!!' 

**No no no!! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!! Did I really just say that! FUCK!** Laci thought to herself

Laci jumped up off the couch and started to walk away.

'Wait?! What did you just say?!' Tom shot up and started walking after her. His long legs making it easy to catch up with her quickly

'Nothing....... You need to leave, let yourself out' she said as she trudged toward her bedroom

'No way, I'm not going anywhere until we talk' Tom stepped in front of her just as she reached her bedroom door, placing his hands on her upper arms 'did you just say.... that....... you're in love with me?!'

'Tom just go home and forget I ever said anything…… please'

'Laci, how.... how long have you felt like this?'  
She didn't answer, she just closed her eyes, trying to will herself not to cry.  
'Laci, how long?' He asked again

'How long have we known each other?' she whispered. Laci walked past him and into her room, locking the door behind her. She turned and pressed her back to the door and slowly slid down until she was crumpled in a ball on the floor, crying.

Tom stood outside her door for a few minutes begging her to come out and talk to him. She finally heard him walk away, followed by the sound of her front door opening and closing.  
After a few more minutes she sat up, took a few deep breaths to try to collect herself and wiped her face with back of her hands. She headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she stood at the sink sipping her water she heard the floor creak behind her. 

'I thought you left' she said with a sigh as she turned to see Tom standing there.

'I knew you wouldn't come out if you thought I was still here.' Tom replied as he took a step closer to her 'Can we talk, please?'

'Why? You already know that I've been in love with you pretty much since the day we met. What else is there to talk about?' 

'How about, why you never told me?'

‘Okay’ Laci said as she walked over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair and sat down. Tom turned to face her but stayed standing where he was. She took a deep breath and stared at the floor before she started talking. 

'A few weeks after we met I knew I was falling in love with you, but you were dating Patricia. I thought about telling you after the two of you broke up, but it just never seemed like the right time. Then I started seeing Eric. Not long after we broke up I thought I had finally worked up the courage to tell you, but then you started dating Megan.'

Tom took another step toward Laci. She kept her eyes down, afraid to look at him, too embarrassed. 

'You and Eric were together for almost a year. Did you love him?'

'I did…. at first….. He’s a really great guy. But then I just started comparing everything about him to you and it wasn't fair to him to stay together when I no longer loved him, so I ended it.'

'Why didn't you tell me then?'

'You were still with Megan. And by that time I was afraid that if I did tell you and you didn’t feel the same I risked losing the best friend that I've ever had.  
I figured being in your life as just your friend was better than not being in your life at all'

Laci finally looked up at him, Tom stood with his back to the counter, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes fixed on the floor.

'Look, I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I never meant for you to find out like this, to find out at all. I'm sorry.'

Tom said nothing, after a few moments of silence Laci stood to go back to her room. As she walked past Tom his right hand shot up and gently grabbed her arm. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched his hand slid down her arm, his fingers wrapping around her hand.

'Are you under the impression that I'm mad or that I all of a sudden hate you because you let it slip?'

Laci stammered, 'Um...... well, I....... I just..... Yeah, I guess I am.'

Tom lifted his head and looked into her eyes, 'Do you remember Kathleen and Jeff's wedding 3 years ago?'

'Yeah, right after you and Megan broke up. Why?'

'Do you remember the song we danced to at the reception?' He said as he held her hand tightly and led her into the living room.

'We danced to a lot of songs that night. You kept pulling me back on the dance floor'

'Yes, but this......' Tom pulled the remote for Laci's stereo from his pocket and hit play, Michael Bublés version of “The way you look tonight” started playing '... is the one I'm asking about. Do you remember?’

'Tom, what are.....'

'Shhh... Just close your eyes..... and listen' he whispered as he put his left arm around her, settling his hand on her upper back, pulling her close as he began to sway to the music, Laci closed her eyes, put her hand on his shoulder and started to sway with him.

'You wore that green and black dress and you had your hair up, except for a few little strands that had fallen around your face.  
I had my hand on you back like this and you rested your forehead on my cheek because you were tired.  
I remember the smell of your hair, like peaches, like it smells right now. I remember that I slid my hand down to the small of your back and pulled you tighter against my chest' Tom then did just that and Laci let out a soft sigh and felt a tear roll down her cheek. He brought his lips to her ear, 'Do you remember, Laci? Because I do, I remember because it was at that exact moment that I realized that I was in love with you.'

Laci stopped and looked up into his eyes, 'Why didn't you say anything?'

Tom smiled and let out a soft chuckle, 'For the same reason you never did. I was afraid that if I told you and you didn't feel the same I'd lose my best friend'  
Tom placed his hand on the side of her face and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb, Laci pressed her face against his palm. Tom dipped his head and ghosted his lips over hers, slowly he pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. 

He moved the hand on her cheek down to her back as he kissed her, digging his finger into her, his lips moved to her cheek, then down her neck. He started kissing the spot where her neck and shoulder met and she let out a breathy sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Tom's hands made their way to her ass and gave it a squeeze as he ground his hardening cock against her thigh and continued to kiss her neck. Laci rested her head on his shoulder 'Tom..... Mmmmm....... I love you'

Tom stopped kissing her neck, raised his head, looked into her eyes and smiled, 'I love you too Laci.'

Laci ran her hands down his arms and took his hands in hers and started walking backwards, leading him toward her room. She turned around to open the door and walked in, once in the room Tom stood behind her and kissed the back of her neck as he ran his hands under her shirt, happy to discover she wasn't wearing a bra, cupping her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze and rolling her nipples between his fingers, Laci let out a moan and rolled her ass against his hardened crotch. She grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it off over her head, while Tom unfastened her jeans and pushed them down her hips, along with her panties.

Laci stepped out of them, turned and faced Tom as her hands undid his belt and unfastened his jeans. He reached behind his head grabbed his collar and pulled off his sweater. She pushed his jeans and boxers down his slender hips until they pooled at his feet, he kicked them off along with his shoes.

Tom's eyes roamed Laci's body, taking in every peak and valley, 

'God Laci, You're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.' He said as he took her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. Laci ran her hands down his body and wrapped her fingers around his stiff cock, he moaned into her mouth and his hips jerked forward at her touch.  
'You're not so bad yourself' she replied as she started to slowly stroke him, kissing her way down his body until she was kneeling in front of him. She ran her tongue along the entire length of his cock, flicking her tongue along the head, Tom let out a soft moan. She lowered her lips down his shaft taking him completely in her mouth, feeling his head at the back of her throat. She slowly pulled back, letting her teeth gently graze his cock. 

‘Oh…. Baby….. That…… feels so ……good’ he moaned haltingly as his cock slid in and out of her hungry mouth. Her head bobbing up and down as she devoured him. She sucked him hard, hollowing her cheeks before pulling his cock from her mouth with a pop. 

Tom wrapped his fingers in her hair and she placed her hands on his thighs and dug her fingers into his taut muscles. He pulled her hair tighter as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth, she could tell he was getting close. Tom threw his head back, bucked his hips forward and groaned loudly as he came in her mouth, his hot seed ran down her throat. She dug her fingers in deeper, keeping his cock in her mouth as he continued to spasm, swallowing every drop of him. Laci kissed her way back up his body, running her tongue along his collar bone. Tom pulled her lips to his and kissed her hard, he ran his other hand down her body and over her slick folds 

‘You’re so wet….. Mmmm…. I can't wait to taste you’ he started walking forward, she felt the edge of the bed behind her and let out a soft moan as she laid back. Tom kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts as her brought a hardened nipple to his mouth and gently bit and sucked it, then the other. His lips made their way down her body and he knelt on the floor, running his tongue along the inside of her thighs as he threw her legs over his shoulders and buried his face in her sex. 

Tom gently spreading her folds and ran his tongue along the entirety of her slit and then in small circles around her clit before pursing his lips and sucking it, he slowly inserted one of his long, slender fingers into her, followed by a second. He thrust his fingers over and over, curling upward, hitting her spot, as his tongue continued to dance over her clit. 

‘Oh….. God! Yes….. Tom……mmmm…. make me cum!’ she rocked her hips gently to match him as he slowly inserted a third finger. He brought one hand to her breast and squeezed it hard, pinching her nipple. 

‘Ooo…. Oh…. Fuck, Tom!’ she arched her back and bucked her hips harder. She moved one of her hands to Tom's head, twisting her fingers in his hair, pulling slightly. Her other hand went above her head and tightly gripped the sheet as she came.

Tom kissed her thigh, his fingers still in her cunt. He stood and watch the last of her orgasm wash over her. When he finally removed his fingers from her he run them over his cock while he lowered himself over her body as he positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance.  
He smoothed the hair from her forehead and kissed her as he slowly slipped inside of her.

‘Oh, Laci baby. You feel so good’ he said as he started moving his hips in slow circles, his pelvic bone rubbing her clit, he started thrusting harder and faster and brought his hand down to massage her clit as he drove into her. Laci felt herself getting closer and closer to cumming he dipped his head down and kissed her hard as he continued to fuck her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing and licking his jaw as he slid in and out of her. She moaned loudly and her cunt clamped down on his cock, digging her fingers into his back as she came.

Tom's muscles tightened as he started thrusting harder and harder, nearing his own orgasm. He rose to his knees and gripped her hips tightly. Tom began pounding into Laci with a force that she had never felt before, she gripped his arms as his strong fingers dug into the flesh on her hips. He brought his hand to her cunt and started rubbing her clit with his thumb

‘Oh god….. Tom…… I’m going to cum again’ she moaned as her grip on his arms tightened

‘Uh…… yeah…. Oh…… Laci…… Cum on my cock again baby’ he grunted

Laci’s cunt tightened around him again and she screamed in ecstasy as she dug her nails deep into his arms. Tom threw his head back and let out a roar as he came, shooting everything he had into her. His energy was spent and his body collapsed on top hers as he softened inside her, both out of breath and panting loudly. 

‘Oh god……. Tom, that was…… amazing’ Laci said breathlessly ‘I don’t think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow’

‘Good’ he replied as he rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her tight against chest and kissed her forehead ‘because now that I have you in my arms I'm not letting you go.’


End file.
